K9 and BF
by ARandomTimeTraveller
Summary: two cousins find themselves in the Sherlock and Doctor Who universe, and decide to integrate themselves into the many adventures of Sherlock Holmes and The Doctor, but they'll have to keep their spoilers to themselves..
1. Intro

"WELL, WHATD'YA KNOW, IT'S FIVE IN THE MORNING, UP, OUT OF BED, IT'S TIME TO GET GOING, LETS GO GET DRESSED, AND RUN OUT THE DOOR, IT'S FIVE O'CLOCK IN THE MOOOOORNING!" I hear Karys shout-sing as she runs into my room with a huge grin plastered on her face, waking me up.

"WEEELL, _WHATD'YA_ KNOW, IT'S FIVE IN THE MORNING, _I'M_ OUT OF BED, IT'S TIME TO GET GOING, _RUN_ DOWN THE STAIRS, I'M ALREADY DRESSED, _RUN _OUT THE DOOR, BEFORE YOU CAN GUESS, THAT _YOU'RE_ ON A CASE AND I'VE GOTTEN NO SLEEP, I_T'S FIVE O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING_!" I sing along as I jump out of my bed, already dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a green T-shirt from when I woke up an hour ago.

"Let's go, Alison! We've got to get to class in twenty minutes!" She says, running back out of the room quickly. I follow her, grabbing my black belstaff trench coat and my glasses, my phone and replica sonic screwdriver already in the coat pocket. I snatch my orange grifball messenger bag from its place next to my door, and I run down the small hallway in our house, 221 Baker Street. I run downstairs and press a button on the wall. The machine I set up springs into action, and swiftly deposits a banana, a bagel, and a bottle of milk into my bag, which I flip closed and run out the front door, locking it using my sonic screwdriver, which is connected via bluetooth to the locks.

Karys is already in the car when I plop myself into the driver's seat, and so I start the engine and we drive off as fast as possible. When we arrive at the university where we work, I run into the sciences building while Karys heads to the lecture hall, for her forensic biology class. I run into the first level, the engineering section, and grab a set of power tools from the closet. I run out again, and go up to the top floor of the building, the chemistry and physics labs. I unlock the door to my class' lab, and I pull

out the power drill I acquired from the engineering section. I pull out a very small device, and stick the drill into a screw on the exterior, before starting up the drill. It spins as quickly as possible, and I hear an electric _snap_. I leap back, dropping the device, and it sparks before emitting an energy field. Said field hits my foot and I cringe. "Ouch! What was that for?!" I get no response, and huff, plopping down in my seat and pulling out my textbook. This'll be a long and tedious day..

"And then the guy had a heart attack! So, technically, the killer didn't really kill him! So he got off scot-free, and there's still a killer out there now, all on his own to kill again!" Karys rants angrily as we eat our sushi.

"I made shit explode today." I state blankly, and we both burst out laughing.

"You always know how to make me laugh." Karys mutters, grabbing another piece of sushi.

"I know." I say.

Suddenly, a very large gust of wind shakes the house, and we fall out of our chairs. Our dog, Jinx, stands up and runs over to us, and hides under Karys' chair, whimpering slightly. We climb back into our chairs, and I stuff a piece of salmon sashimi into my mouth.

"That was a pretty strong wind." Karys mutters.

"better not be the valiant. I'll kick UNIT's ass if it is." I joke. A crack of lightning hits a tree not too far off from our house.

"However, I'm slightly worried about that lightning." Karys says, craning her head to look around me at the window behind me, and popping a cucumber roll in her mouth at the same time.

I frown. "Yeah, but it's just lightning right?" suddenly I realize my mistake. "OH SHIT! Karys, I've got super-conducting material on loan from the university upstairs."

She stands up quickly. "Oh shit."

We run up the stairs as fast as we can, and I push my door open. A very large lump of Protactinium is sitting in my bag, and I pull it out, straining with the weight. Karys pulls open the window, and I toss the metal out of the window. Karys slams the window shut again, and I sigh with relief. We head back downstairs as quickly as we'd come, and we look out the window just in time for a huge gust of wind to shake the house so much we topple over. I feel my vision fading, and I try to shake it off, looking out the window. I see a large... _crack_ in the glass which looks suspiciously like the one in Amelia Pond's wall, before another gust hits, and I finally black out from the force of hitting my head on the floor.


	2. The Christmas Invasion

When I wake up again, Karys is still unconscious on the floor next to me, and Jinx is hiding under the couch. I grab my glasses from their spot on the floor, and inspect them critically. They're bent, and the screws have come most of the way out, somehow. I bend the dark brown metal frame back into shape, but I don't have a screwdriver to fix the screws. I pull out my sonic screwdriver, and nearly drop it in surprise. It's now metal, heavy, and it seems more realistic than the plastic model I had had previously. The slider has a button on it now, instead of the buttons on the side, and where the buttons used to be there's a screen-type thing. I press the button on it, and it makes a sound that is a lot more realistic than what it was before. I almost thought it was a prank, until the light went out. I pressed the button again, and it came back on. I listened carefully, and the only breathing I could hear was Karys' breathing. I cautiously point the device at my glasses, and the screws twist in smoothly. I replace the glasses in my pocket, and go about trying to wake up my cousin. I shake her, and it does no good. I say her name. Nothing. I run over to the tap, and get a cup of water. I pour the water over her face, and she shoots up, shouting in surprise.

"Wakey, wakey, sleepyhead. There's some weird shiz going on, and I need your help to figure out what on Gallifrey is going on." I say, flipping my new sonic screwdriver in my hand.

"What'dya mean, weird shiz?" She mumbles, rubbing her eyes.

"Well, for one, I have a fully working sonic screwdriver." I say, gesturing at the device. "And two, I don't think I remember being in a side-by-side house, do you?" I look out the window to see houses crammed next to each other.

"What in the name of sanity?" Karys mutters, scratching the back of her head.

I look at the clock on the wall. "It's just a little past 10 in the morning. Yet we haven't got a call from the uni. In fact, the only call I've got is from..." I trail off looking at the screen of my phone. "Greg Lestrade?!" I shout, locking and unlocking the phone to be sure it wasn't my imagination.

"WHAT?!" Karys shouts, grabbing my phone. "WHAT?!"

"WHAT?!" we chorus, running our hand through our hair.

She pulls out her phone and nearly drops it. "I... I've got a call from... Steven Moffat." She says weakly, putting away her phone again.

"These are our dream jobs right here." I say, looking at her seriously. "Something funny is going on here.." I flip my sonic. "Have you got your sonic?" I ask her, pointing at mine.

"Yeah, here." She pulls out her Christopher Eccleston replica sonic screwdriver, and looks at it intently. "It's metal. It's metal and the slider has got a button on it. The side ones are gone, there's just a screen.."

I walk over and put mine next to it. "Same. Our sonic screwdrivers have turned into _actual_ sonic screwdrivers... and I got a call from _Lestrade_."

"Do you think that maybe..." I trail off, knowing she gets my gist.

"Could it be..."

"Oh, My, DoctorDonna."

"COULD THE DOCTOR AND SHERLOCK BE REAL?!" We shout excitedly.

We rush outside, and see we don't have a car. I rummage in my pockets, and pull out about 4000 pounds in cash. I hail a taxi, and we get in and I say, "The BBC, please!"

when we get to the BBC, we head straight to where we know the Doctor Who props are. When Karys, who apparently has clearance in the whole building pulls open the door, we find nothing but lighting equipment. We stare at each other. "Holy Sycorax droppings. It's real."

just then, none other than Steven Moffat struts in, holding a cup of tea in one hand. "Ah, Karys. There you are! You're needed on set for a shot of our new show, it's called K9 and BF. The BF is Burning Fire, and we still haven't found who will _be_ Burning Fire..." he rambles slightly. "Though we _have _found one, Rose Tyler, she worked at that Henrik's shop when it exploded..."

"Ah, yeah. Henrik's. Have they rebuilt it?" Karys asks casually.

"Yes, just a small bit ago." Moffat replies. "Speaking, why were you in here? What do you need with lighting?"

"Oh, um. Nothing, just, got lost."

"Ah yes, The BBC does do that to you doesn't it." He turns to me. "Alison, haven't you got work, you know solving crimes?"

"Oh! Yes, I have. See you later cousin!" I say quickly, waving to Karys and running out the door. I hail yet another taxi, and tell the driver, "Scotland Yard!"

When I get to the Yard, I run (quite literally) into Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, knocking the tall man over and just managing to catch Watson, while blushing quite furiously. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" I say, shrinking into my trench coat slightly.

"No, no. It's alright. Not your fault." John says, brushing his hands off on his pants.

"Yes it was, John. Don't lie." Sherlock says, climbing to his feet. He looks me over intently, staring at my clothes in particular.

"You know, people might think the wrong thing, you looking them up and down like that, Mr. Holmes. Perhaps you should deduce more subtly." I say, looking into his blue eyes.

"_What_?" John says, looking at me like I'm crazy. "Deduce more subtly?"

"Yes, it's really quite awkward." I mutter, adjusting my coat and pulling out my glasses. "It feels like he's... checking me out or something."

"I was doing no such thing." Sherlock defended himself.

"You were pretty damn close. Anyway, I'm late for work." I brush past the two men, and push through the doors and into the building. I come up to the desk, where Donovan is sitting, and I smile. "Hi, Sally."

She looks up at me and gives me a false smile. "Hello, Alison. Here to work?"

"Yeah, why else?"

"You might have, oh, I dunno, killed someone yourself?"

I narrow my eyes. I knew there was a reason I hated Donovan. "Just let me past the gate." I say, gesturing at the locked gate.

She presses a button and a light on it turns green. I push through and head to Lestrade's office. I knock twice, and hear Lestrade call, "Come in!"

I push open the door to see Lestrade with his feet kicked up on his desk, in the 'not my division' stance mah-thingy-jig. "uhm, hi."

"Hello, Alison. Not much in the way of cases I'm afraid, but I've got some doughnuts. You want one?"

I'm just about to accept his offer when the phone rings and he grabs it eagerly. "Hello? Aliens? Why would you need a detective? I see. Yes, alright, I'll send my best agent over. Yes, thank you Harriet. Goodbye." he looks up at me. "Scratch that. You're going to meet the prime minister."

I gulp. It's the christmas invasion.

"Harriet Jones, Prime Minister." Harriet says, and offers her hand to shake.

"Alison Foote, Detective and Scientist." I return the shake.

"Now, Detective Foote, tell me what you think about this.. ah, message."

"Well..." I say, staring at the Sycorax on the screen. "First of all, this is legit. No masks, those are proper bladed weapons, and the signal..." I trail off, staring at a monitor. "Is really coming from space. It's not being reflected off of Guinevere One, and besides. It's coming closer to Earth." I pause. "Harriet Jones, I think we're in trouble, based on your friend's translation there."

"I see. And what do you think they mean, 'they will die'?"

I frown, and stare the woman in the eye. "I think there's worse to come." I look around the large room. "So! UNIT eh? UNIT, UNIT, UNIT. United Nations Intelligence Taskforce? UNified Intelligence Taskforce? They both work, right?"

"We prefer to go by United Nations Intelligence Taskforce, Ma'am." I'm told.

"Ah, good to know, good to know. Now." I check my phone for time. "I do believe there is an issue up on the surface."

they show a screen of people, all walking like zombies to the rooftops. "I think that's what they meant, Harriet." I say, staring blankly at the screen.

"I think you may be right, Alison." She replies.

"Check for any similarities between all the people on the rooftops. Anything medical, especially. Blood types.." I hint. "Blood pressure, any diseases, anything."

"Yes, ma'am."

"And stop with the ma'am, I'm not a soldier."

"Yes ma- ok."

"Thank you."

some time passes, and a lot of conversation about what could be connecting the people, et-cetera commences.

"Detective Foote! We've got someone here to see you!"

I grin. "Oh, she would find a way. Bring her in please."

Karys runs into the room. "Oh My Darwin, Sycorax!" She whispers to me.

"Blood control." I say to the scientists who are panicking about the fact the A positives are being controlled, and a channel opens with the Sycorax.

Alex begins to translate. "Will the leader of this world please step forward."

Harriet, Karys and I all step forward, together. "Proud to represent." we chorus.

"Come aboard."

"Well, how are we supposed to do that?" Harriet demands.

A blue light envelops us, and Llewellyn begins to panic. "What's going on?

"I believe it's called a teleport." Harriet says matter-of-factly, and we are transported aboard.

The leader Sycorax steps forward and removes its helmet. Llewellyn starts to mumble something, but I hush him.

"you will surrender, or I will release the final curse, and your people will jump." Alex translates for the Sycorax.

Llwellyn steps forward. "If I may speak."

"Mister Llwellyn, You're a civillian." Blake starts.

"No, I sent out the probe. I started it. I made contact with these people." He turns to the Sycorax. "This whole thing's my responsibility. With respect sir. The human race is taking it's first step towards the stars, but we are like children compared to you. Children who need help. Children who need compassion. I beg of you now, show that compassion."

I bowl the man over before the Sycorax can hit him with his whip, knocking him out of the way. One man saved. I stand up. "Oi, mister. Article 56 of the Shadow Proclamation."

the Sycorax leader glares at me. Harriet steps forward. "Harriet Jones, Prime Minister."

"Yes, we know who you are. Surrender or they will die."

"If we _did_ surrender, how would that be better?" Karys says angrily, pointing at the Sycorax.

"Half is sold into slavery, or one third dies. Your choice."

I pull out my sonic and subtly scan around the room. The door is not too far off, and the blood control module is transmitting over the entire solar system, not just over Earth. I scan once more, and find that they're bringing in the TARDIS now.

"The noise. The bleeping. They say it's machinery. Foreign machinery. They're accusing us of hiding it. Conspiring. Bring it on board."

and then the TARDIS appears, and a flash of blue energy. After a few moments of awkward silence, Rose steps out. A Sycorax grabs her, and Karys and I brandish our sonic screwdrivers threateningly. "I swear to Darwin, do anything to her and this device will burn you with the fires of one thousand suns!" I shout, and immediately the Sycorax releases her. Mickey steps out and looks around for Rose. I sonic the door behind him and it swings shut. The Sycorax cheer, and Mickey and Rose look about wildly.

Harriet runs over and hugs Rose. "Rose. Rose! I've got you. My Lord. Oh, my precious thing. The Doctor, is he with you?"

Rose frowns. "No, we're on our own." I glare at her for that, and Mickey looks at me like I'm crazy.

Alex translates for the Sycorax yet again. "The yellow girl. She has the clever blue box. Therefore, she speaks for your planet."

"But she can't." Harriet says, almost defensively.

"Yeah, I can." Rose says, stepping forward.

"Don't you dare." Mickey says to Rose.

"Well, someone's gotta be The Doctor." Rose mumbles.

"But they'll kill you." Harriet pleads.

"Never stopped him." Rose takes a deep breath, and I close my eyes, waiting for her inevitable failure at defending the planet. "I, er, I address the Sycorax according to Article Fifteen of the Shadow Proclamation. I command you to leave this world with all the authority of the Slitheen Parliament of Raxacoricofallapatorius, and er, the Gelth Confederacy as er, sanctioned by the Mighty Jagrafess and.. oh, the Daleks! Now, leave this planet in peace! In peace."

The Sycorax laugh, and I groan, facepalming. Karys giggles a bit. "You are very, very funny. And now you are going to die." Alex translates.

"Don't touch her!" Mickey cries.

"Leave her alone!" Harriet shouts at the alien. A Sycorax comes and holds back Harriet and Mickey, and I point my sonic at one that tries to hold Karys and I, and immediately it hisses and backs away.

"Did you think you were clever with your stolen words? We are the Sycorax, we stride the darkness. Next to us you are but a wailing child. If you are the best your planet can offer as a champion-" Alex reads from his translator.

"Then your world will be gutted." The Sycorax and Alex chorus.

"Oi, Sycorax, young one! We're hearing english now!" I shout at him walking up to him and tucking my sonic screwdriver away.

"And you know what that means?" Karys asks him, striding alongside me.

"It's showtime!" We chorus, getting in his face.

"If we can hear English, then that means it's being translated. And if it's being translated, then that means..." Rose trails off. She turns to the TARDIS. The blue doors swing open, and there stands the newly regenerated Doctor, in all his Jim-Jammie glory.

"Did you miss me?" He grins happily.

The Sycorax leader growls, and cracks his whip. The Doctor grabs the end and pulls it out of his hand. Karys and I glance at each other, and we turn to the Sycorax trying (and failing) to sneak up on us, and we kick him in the stomach, bringing him down quietly. I take one of his swords, Karys takes the other, and we turn to The Doctor again.

"Tea! That's all I needed! A good cup of tea. Superheated infusion of free radicals-"

"And tannin." Karys mutters.

"Just the thing for-"

"Healing the synapses." I grin.

"Now, first things first. How do I look?" The Doctor says seriously to Rose.

"Um, different." Rose says carefully.

"Good different, or bad different?"

"Just.. different."

"Good different!" I call.

"Am I... Am I ginger?" He asks, worriedly.

"Nope. You're brown." I grin.

"Aw man, I wanted to be GINGER, I've never been ginger." He stops and turns to Rose. "And you, Rose Tyler, fat lot of good you were, you gave up on me." He stops again. "Oh, that was rude. Is that what kind of man I am now?"

"Rude and not ginger." Karys and I mutter along with him.

"I'm sorry. Who is this?" Harriet asks, sounding really confused.

"I'm The Doctor." The Doctor says happily.

"He's The Doctor." Rose confirms, sounding sad.

"But what happened to my Doctor? Or is it a title that's just passed on?" Harriet asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm him. I'm literally him. Same man, new face. Well, new everything."

"How is that possible?" Karys and I ask, acting dumb. Harriet sends me a suspicious look and I wink.

"You can't be." Harriet says, walking around The Doctor in confusion.

"Harriet Jones, we were trapped in Downing Street and the one thing that scared you wasn't the aliens, it wasn't the war, it was the thought of your mother being on her own."

"Oh my god." Harriet gasps.

"Did you win the election?"

"Landslide majority." She replies, grinning.

"IF I MIGHT INTURRUPT!" the Sycorax shouts angrily.

"Ah, yes! Sorry, big fellow!"

"Who exactly are you?"

"Well, see that's the question."

"I DEMAND TO KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" The Sycorax roars.

"I DON'T KNOW!" The Doctor imitates the Sycorax's voice. "See, there's the thing. I'm the Doctor, but beyond that, I just don't know. I literally do not know who I am. It's all untested. Am I funny? Am I sarcastic? Sexy?" He winks at us, and my heart flutters just a bit. I had always had a little teenage girl crush on him. He continues on. "Right old misery? Life and soul? Right handed? Left handed? A gambler? A fighter? A coward? A traitor? A liar? A nervous wreck? I mean, judging by the evidence, I've certainly got a gob."

Karys giggles and I nudge her, pointing at the button and grinning. She nods happily.

The Doctor runs up to the big red button of apparent doom-death-destruction, and turns to the Sycorax. "And how am I going to react when I see this, a great big threatening button. A great big threatening button which must not be pressed under any circumstances, am I right? Let me guess. It's some sort of control matrix, hmm? Hold on, what's feeding it?" He leans over and dabs the blood with his tongue. "And what've we got here? Blood?" he pauses. "Yeah, definitely blood. Human blood. A Positive, with just a dash of iron. Ah, but that means blood control. Blood control! Oh, I haven't seen blood control for years. You're controlling all the A Positives." He breaths in, and grins. "Which leaves us with a great big stinking problem. Because I really don't know who I am. I don't know when to stop. So if I see a great big threatening button which should never, ever, ever be pressed..." He raises his hand over the button, quite happily. "Then I just want to do this." He slams his hand down on the button.

"NO!" Rose and Harriet cry.

"Whatd'ya think, big fella? Are they dead?"

the Sycorax glares at him angrily. "We allow them to live." He says stiffly.

"Allow? You haven't got a choice! I mean, that's all blood control is. A cheap bit of voodoo. Scares the pants off you, but that's as far as it goes. It's like hypnosis. You can hypnotize someone to walk like a chicken or sing like Elvis. You can't hypnotize them to death. Survival instinct's too strong."

"Blood control is just one form of conquest. I can summon the whole armada and take the planet by force."

"Well, yeah. You could do that, but why? Look at these people. These human beings. Consider their potential. From the day they arrive on the planet and blinking step into the sun, there is more to see than can ever be seen. More to do than. No, hold on. Sorry, that's The Lion King. But the point still stands. Leave them alone!" Karys and I mouth the words as The Doctor says them.

"Or what?" the Sycorax growls.

"Or.." I toss The Doctor the sword in my hands and he catches it, twirling it fancily. "I challenge you!"

The Sycorax all laugh. "Oh, that struck a chord. Am I right that the sanctified rules of combat still apply?" The Doctor asks.

"You stand as this world's champion." The Sycorax leader states.

"Thank you. I've no idea who I am, but you just summed me up." He tosses his dressing gown at Rose, and she catches it. "So, you accept my challenge? Or are you just a cranak pel casacree salvak?"

Alex goes to translate, and I hold up a hand. "Don't translate that, Alex."

"For the planet?" the Sycorax leader asks.

"For the planet." The Doctor agrees.

The Sycorax swings his sword at The Doctor, and Karys and I grin with excitement. We both know how this'll end...

"Look out!" Rose cries.

"Oh yeah, that helps. Definitely wouldn't have thought of it otherwise, thanks."

"You can add sarcastic to your list!" I call out, and he nods over his shoulder at me.

The two swordfighters advance down a tunnel, and through a door. Karys, Rose, Harriet, and I all follow, running out into the fresh air. The Sycorax hits The Doctor on the nose and he staggers to the edge of the ship. Rose goes to run to him, but he stops her. "Stay back! Invalidate the challenge and he wins the planet!"

The Sycorax knocks The Doctor over, and he cuts off his hand. The Doctor stares at the stump on the end of his arm. "You cut my hand off."

The ugly alien cheers in victory. "Yah! Sycorax!"

The Doctor staggers to his feet. "And now I know what sort of man I am. I'm lucky. Because quite by chance I'm still within the first fifteen hours of my regeneration cycle, which means I've got just enough residual cellular energy to do.. This." He stares at the stump intently, and it begins to glow. It takes the shape of a hand, and it begins to fully form. The Doctor wiggles his newly grown fingers happily.

"Witchcraft." The Sycorax growls.

"Time Lord." The Doctor says.

Karys tosses her sword to Rose, who tosses it to The Doctor. "Doctor!" Rose shouts.

"Oh, still The Doctor am I?"

"No arguments from me!"

The Doctor turns back to the Sycorax leader. "Wanna know the best bit? This new hand... it's a fightin' hand!" He swings his sword in a flurry of blows, and knocks the Sycorax leader to the ground. He holds the point of his sword to the Sycorax's neck, and states calmly, "I win."

"Then kill me." The Sycorax leader challenges.

"I'll spare your life if you take this champion's command. Leave this planet and never return. Do you accept?"

"Yes." The Sycorax hisses eagerly.

"Swear on the blood of your species."

"I swear."

The Doctor straightens up, grinning. "There we are, then. Cheers, big fella."

"Bravo, bravo!" Harriet cries happily.

"That says it all! Bravo!" Rose agrees.

"Not bad for a man in his jim-jams. Very Arthur Dent."

"Now there's a good man." I say to Karys, as he says the same thing, and we both grin.

"Hang on, what've I got here?" he pulls out a round orange fruit. "A satsuma. Ah, that friend of your mothers. He does like snacks doesn't he? But doesn't that just sum up christmas? You go through all those presents, and at the end, tucked away at the bottom, there's always one stupid old satsuma. Who wants a satsuma?"

"I do." I mumble quietly. Behind me, I hear the Sycorax leader get up to his feet, and I turn to see him run at us, his sword raised. The Doctor throws the satsuma at a button on the wall, and the ground beneath the Sycorax falls, taking him with it.

"No second chances. I'm that sort of a man." The Doctor says seriously.

We step into the ship again, and The Doctor addresses the crowd. "By the ancient rites of combat, I forbid you to scavenge here for the rest of time. And when go you back to the stars and tell others of this planet, when you tell them of it's riches, it's people, it's potential. When you talk of the Earth, then make sure that you tell them this-"

I say the final words of his speech under my breath. "It is defended."

We're all beamed off the ship, and I look up to the sky to see the ship turn and leave.

"Where are we?" Rose asks, looking around.

"We're just off Bloxom Road. We're just round the corner, we did it!" Mickey cries.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute." The Doctor holds up a finger.

The ship accelerates, and Mickey leaps into the air. "go on, my son! Oh yeah!"

"Yeah! Don't come back!" Rose shouts.

"It is defended!" Mickey shouts.

Mickey and Rose hug, then Rose hugs Alex.

Harriet turns to The Doctor. "My Doctor."

"Prime Minister." The Doctor tilts his head, and hugs her.

"absolutely the same man." Harriet tells him happily. "Are there many more of them?"

"Oh, not just Sycorax. Hundreds of species. Thousands of them. And the human race is drawing attention to itself. Every day you're sending out probes and messages and signals. This planet's so noisy. You're getting noticed more and more. You'd better get used to it." The Doctor says, looking to the sky.

Jackie appears around the corner. "Rose!"

"Mum!"

"Oh, talking of trouble." The Doctor says, turning to face Jackie.

"Oh my god! You did it, Rose! Oh!" Jackie cries. I hear Alex answer a phone call in the background.

"You did it too! It was the tea. Fixed his head." Rose tells her matter-of-factly.

"That was all I needed, good cup of tea." The Doctor grins.

"I said so." Jackie says, nudging Rose.

"Look at him." Rose tells her mom.

"Is it him, though? Is it really the Doctor?" She asks, before spotting Harriet. "Oh, my God, it's the bleeding Prime Minister!"

"Oh, come 'ere you." The Doctor says, and they all hug. Harriet, Llwellyn, Blake and Alex stand off to the side, and Alex walks up to Harriet.

"It's a message from Torchwood. They say they're ready." Alex tells her, and I walk up to them.

"Harriet Jones, don't you dare." I tell her, narrowing my eyes.

"We have to defend ourselves, Detective Foote. The Doctor won't always be here to protect us." she turns to Alex. "Tell them to fire."

"I swear to Darwin, Harriet." I shout, and Karys holds me back as I try to launch myself at her. The group still hasn't noticed.

Alex pulls out his phone. "Fire at will."

A green light shoots out of a building and hits the ship. It explodes on impact and falls to Earth. I strain even more against Karys' grip, seriously considering killing Harriet Jones here.

Rose looks confused. "What is it? What's happening?"

The Doctor storms over and glares at Harriet. "That was murder."

"That was self defense. It's adapted from alien technology. A ship that fell to Earth ten years ago."

"They were leaving!" I shout at her.

"You said yourself, Doctor, they'd go back to the stars and tell others about the Earth. I'm sorry, Doctor, but you're not here all the time. You come and go. It happened today. Mister Llewellyn, he was almost murdered. He nearly died right in front of me while you were sleeping. In which case we have to defend ourselves." Harriet says, ignoring me.

"Britain's golden age." The Doctor mocks.

"It comes with a price." Harriet says stiffly.

"I gave them the wrong warning. I should've told them to run as fast as they can, run and hide because the monsters are coming. The human race."

"Those are the people I represent. I did it on their behalf."

"Then I should have stopped you." The Doctor says darkly.

"Then what does that make you, Doctor? Another alien threat?"

"Don't challenge me, Harriet Jones, because I'm a completely new man. I could bring down your Government with a single word."

"You are the most remarkable man I've ever met, Doctor. But I'm not sure you're entirely capable of that."

"No, you're right. Not a single word. Just six."

"I don't think so."

"Six words."

"Stop it!"

"Six."

The Doctor walks to Alex and whispers something in his ear. Harriet rushes over and asks Alex, "What did he say?"

"Well, nothing really."

"what did he say?"

"Nothing I, um.. I dunno."

"Doctor! Doctor, what did you say? What was that? What did he say? What did you say, Doctor? Doctor! I'm sorry." Harriet pleads, standing with her shoulders slumped as the Time Lord walks away.


	3. A Study In Pink- Part 1

Karys and I sit at our kitchen table and go over the days events, our replicas-turned-real sitting on the table in front of us. I spin my vortex manipulator on my finger, and Karys stares intently at her human skull, which is no longer plastic.

"And then Moffat says, Alison would make a great Burning Fire! We should bring her in!"

"Really? Me in a TV show? Wow.. I.. that'd be kinda cool actually."

"I guess. So what was your day like?"

"I met Harriet Jones, went to UNIT headquarters, and met some Sycorax."

"But before that. At Scotland Yard."

"Well, on my way in I met Sherlock and John, and I knocked Sherlock over, and he was all, 'don't tell her that it wasn't her fault, John. It totally was.' and I was all like, 'You really should deduce more subtly, Mr. Holmes.' and John was like 'lolwut' and I was like, 'it feels like he's checking me out.' and I think John thought it was awesome."

"AND?"

"Well, I went in, and Donovan obviously doesn't like me. She was like, 'you sure you didn't kill someone?' and I was like, 'Yeah, Donovan. Now let me in.' and then I met Lestrade, and he offered me a doughnut, and then UNIT called, and he said I was 'his best agent'. And then I was taken to UNIT."

"Oh my god, Alison. You knocked over Sherlock Holmes and had Lestrade offer you a doughnut."

"You're the star of a new TV show!"

"OH MY GOD THIS IS CRAZY!" she squeals, and we dance about the kitchen.

We dance about like that before my phone rings. I grab it off the table and answer it quickly.

"Hello, Alison? It's Greg. We have an interesting one... serial suicides, you've seen the ones before it, yeah?"

"Yeah.."

"Well, this one left a note."

"I'm on my way. Where?"

"Brixton, Lauriston Gardens."

I type it into my vortex manipulator. "Ok, I'm really close. I'll be there really soon."

"Which one?" Karys whispers to me.

"A Study In Pink." I whisper back.

"Alright, I'll see you soon." Lestrade says.

"Wait, Greg."

"Yeah?"

"Mind if I bring someone?"

"Go ahead, just so long as they're good."

"Oh, she is." I hang up, and turn to my cousin. "Shall we go and meet Sherlock Holmes?"

Karys grins. "We shall indeed."

I slam a button on my now fully functional vortex manipulator, and we flash through the time vortex. Karys and I spot a tangle of socks, and as we land in a heap in an alleyway, we grin. "So THAT'S where they all go!"

we head down the alleyway and out into the street. I spot the crime scene, and we dash towards the are outlined in yellow police line tape. I shove my vortex manipulator into the pocket of my beloved belstaff, and I duck under the police tape, holding it up for Karys as she ducks under it. I spot Sherlock doing the same a short distance away. I walk with Karys as we head to the building the woman in pink was in, and Karys walks straight into Sherlock, almost seemingly on purpose. I grin, and watch the tall man climb to his feet for the second time today.

"What is it with you and walking into people?" John says, coming over to me.

"Not me this time, it was her." I say, pointing at Karys, who is in the process of helping Sherlock up and apologizing profusely.

"Co-worker?" John asks me.

"Cousin." I tell him, fidgeting with my sonic screwdriver in my pocket.

"Oh my Darwin, I am so, so, sorry!" Karys says loudly.

Sherlock dusts off his coat. "hmm.." He looks her over, and I roll my eyes. "You're an actor..."

"You're a detective, but you don't work for the police, considering Donovan called you freak, which would otherwise get her fired. Yet you're here, at a police crime scene, so you aren't a private detective. Your own profession. You play violin, you still have the marks on your neck, and you have the natural curve in your fingers of a violin player, from the bow. You care very little about cost, your suit is very expensive yet it hasn't been ironed and is stained. I would guess from that you have a very wealthy family. People think you're a psychopath, but in reality you are a high-functioning sociopath, though you haven't been formally diagnosed. You prefer to text, not call, you have the imprints of buttons on your fingers, and no marks from a phone on your face. You have a brother named Mycroft, whom you don't get along with, and you just recently met this man," She says, pointing at John, "And yet he trusts you enough to come to a crime scene with you. You were about to deduce me, so I would guess you deduced him to get him to trust you. Oh! And most of the police force don't trust you, they're shooting you worried glances." She takes a deep breath, and grins. "How'd I do?"

John stares at her like she's a very large slab of platinum. "You..."

"Yes, John. Sherlock is not the only one who can deduce. Karys and I have the talent, though we tend not to use it very often." I say, smirking at the shocked expression on Sherlock's face.

"That is bloody brilliant. Who are you?" He asks Karys.

"Karys Foote, actor and major in forensic biology." She says, shaking his hand.

"And you, I never caught your name." he says to me.

"Oh! I'm Detective Alison Foote. I have a major in forensic biology and a masters in science."

"Alison! There you are, I've been waiting!" Lestrade says as he comes running out of the building.

"Ah, hello. Yes, hello Greg!"

"This the one you're bringing?

"Yep, this is Karys Foote, my cousin."

"Alright. Let's go." Lestrade leads the way and we leave Sherlock staring after us, gaping, and John laughing his butt off. We walk up three flights of stairs, and come into a room with a woman lying on the floor, dressed completely in pink, and a word scratched into the floor, 'Rache'.

"Rache. German, revenge. Rachel." I say, staring at the word.

"Definitely Rachel." Karys says, looking at the woman's hand. "She was left handed, and often removed her ring. Unhappy marriage, serial adulterer."

I move around to the right side of the woman. "newsperson. Wore bright colours to attract attention."

"We need to find the suitcase." We chorus.

That's when Sherlock bursts in and begins inspecting the body. He stands up and begins repeating our deductions.

"but what suitcase?" Lestrade interrupts to ask us.

"She has mud stains on the left side of her leg, that could only be made by a small wheeled suitcase." Karys says, pointing at the stains. "But there's no suitcase here, so she left it with the killer. I would bet my life's savings it's pink, and it's statistically more likely that a man would be the killer. A man carrying a pink suitcase? That would attract attention."

"He would notice it was in the cab within five minutes of driving away, so he would get rid of it, probably in a skip where it would be hard to spot." I continue.

"Five minutes driving time in a cab? About a 500 metre radius." Sherlock finishes. "Very good." He turns and runs out the door, leaving John to find his own way home.

"You wanna catch a cab together, John? Something tells me he'll be a while." I say, gesturing to the door Sherlock just left through.

"Yeah. Something tells me you're right." John mutters, unzipping his blue forensics suit.

We walk down the stairs, slowly due to John's psychosomatic limp. We head out onto the street, and I try to hail a cab, to no avail, so we stroll down the street. I see the CCTV cameras zooming in on us, and I nudge Karys, pointing at one.

"Mycroft?" She whispers, and I nod.

A sleek black car rolls up, and the window rolls down in the back. I see 'Anthea' look at us, and she frowns. "Get in, please, Doctor Watson, Detective Foote, Ms. Foote."

We climb into the car, and it pulls away, the windows tinting and the speakers playing music. I frown and pay attention to the motions of the car. Left. Right. Left, left, left, left. They're turning in circles to make us think we're going farther than we really are.

When we finally stop, I push open the door and hold it open for John and Karys. Instantly John looks around, and I look at his hand. His intermittent tremor has halted, and he's in a slight stance. Karys, however, is grinning and standing confidently. I look to the shadows where I see the figure of Mycroft standing, and a light snaps on above him.

"Well, then." I say. "This is a bit dramatic."

"I agree." Karys says. "Overly so."

Mycroft points to a chair with his umbrella. "Have a seat, John."

"You know, I have a phone. I mean, very clever and all that, but you could just phone me... on my phone."

Mycroft smirks. "When one is avoiding the attention of Sherlock Holmes, one learns to be discreet, hence this place." he pauses. "the leg must be hurting you. Sit down."

"I don't want to sit down."

Mycroft chuckles. "None of you seem very afraid."

"You aren't very frightening." we chorus.

"Ah, the bravery of a soldier. Bravery is by far the kindest word for stupidity, don't you think?"

"What are your connections to Sherlock Holmes?"

"uh, is that really your business?" Karys crosses her arms

"Seriously. I mean, just cause you're his brother, doesn't mean you have to snoop, Mycroft." I say, frowning.

"How did you know?"

"Sherlock's phone. He had a picture of you on it, with an arrow through your head. It said Mycroft." Karys says matter-of-factly.

"Ah, I see.. very mature of him.." Mycroft turns to John. "since yesterday, you've known him, and you're already moving in and solving crimes. Should I expect a happy announcement by the end of the week?"

John frowns. "I'm not gay." just then his phone bleeps and he pulls it out. I read it over his shoulder, even though I already know what it says. _Baker Street. Come at once if convenient. -SH_

"I do hope I'm not distracting you." Mycroft says impatienty.

"No, not at all." John replies, still looking at his phone.

"Do you plan to continue your association with Sherlock?"

"again, none of your business." John says.

"It could be."

"It really couldn't."

"If you do move into two hundred and twenty one B Baker Street, I'd be happy to pay you a meaningful sum of money on a regular basis to ease your way."

"Why?" John asks suspiciously.

"Because you're not a wealthy man."

"I think he means to say, in exchange for what?" Karys says.

"Information. Nothing indiscreet. Nothing you'd feel ... uncomfortable with. Just tell me what he's up to."

John gets another text message. He reads it, then looks up again. "No."

"I haven't even said a figure."

"Don't bother, Mycroft." Karys says.

"You are very loyal, very quickly." Mycroft tells John.

"No, I'm not, I'm just.. not interested."

Mycroft pulls out his notebook. "Trust issues, it says here."

John's eyes widen. "What is that?"

"Could it be that you have decided to trust Sherlock, of all people?"

"Who says I trust him?"

I nudge Karys as the two men continue on. "He's really trying, isn't he?" I whisper to her.

"Yeah, John will be John."

"Most people blunder round this city, and all they see are streets and shops and cars. When you walk with Sherlock Holmes, you see the battlefield." Mycroft tells John. "You've seen it already."

"What's wrong with my hand?" John asks impatiently.

"You've got an intermittent tremor in your left hand." Mycroft tells him, pacing slightly. "Your therapist thinks it's post-traumatic stress disorder. She thinks you're haunted by memories of your military service."

"But she's wrong." I call.

"You aren't haunted by the war, Doctor Watson." Karys continues.

"You miss it." Mycroft finishes.

John's cheek repeatedly twitches, and he looks down at his feet, as if in shame. Mycroft leans in and whispers, "Welcome back." he walks away again, twirling his umbrella. "Time to choose a side, Doctor Watson. And you too, ladies." He glances over his shoulder. "Good day."

'Anthea' steps forward. "I'm to take you home now."

"Ah, good. I mean, I like to be creeped out by Sherlock's older brother before dinner, but I mean, I was getting bored there. Thanks." I say, grinning and stepping into the sleek black car.

Karys gets in beside me. "Ooh, this is actually rather posh. I didn't realize it the first time around."

"I know, right? It's very nice, though I hear the regular government cars are nicer. This is one of the crappy ones used for criminals and shit like that." I reply as Watson gets in and the car starts up.

"Wow, who knew criminals got to travel in such style?"

"I did, apparently."

"Right, yeah. You did."

The driver asks through a built in COM system, "Address?"

"Yes, uh, Baker Street please." John says cautiously.

"Uh, we're at... wait, we're Baker Street, too. 130 Baker Street." I say, glancing at Karys.

"How could we have not noticed that?" she asks me in shock.

"Because we're idiots, obviously." I say, grinning.

"Suppose so." She says, and we burst out laughing in a government car, sitting next to John Watson, and having just met Mycroft Holmes and helped save the world from Sycorax.

**How was it? was it good? meh? bad? horrible? so bad you want to burn my house down and smash my laptop with a hammer? review and let me know! :D ~ARTT  
**


	4. A Study In Pink- Part 2

"Well I woke up today, and the world was a restless plaaaace, it could have been that way, for me!" I sing, spinning around the kitchen and mashing potatoes with a masher.

"And I wandered around, and I thought of your face. That Christmas lookin' back, at me!" Karys adds in, stirring the meat for our tacos.

"WOOOOOOOOOAH! I WISH TODAY WAS JUST LIKE EVERY OTHER DAY!" I spread taco shells out on a plate, spiralling them along the edges.

"'CAUSE TODAY HAS BEEN THE BEST DAY, EVERYTHING I EVER DREAMED!" Karys tosses the beef in a bowl and slams it on the table.

"And I started to walk." I chop up a bunch of tomatoes and put them in a red bowl styled like a tomato.

"Pretty soon I will ruuuun." Karys tears lettuce into shreds and puts them in a green bowl.

"and I'll come running back, to you." I place both the bowls on the kitchen table.

"'Cause I thought of my star," Karys grabs a jug of milk from the fridge and places it on the table.

"And that's what you are." I place two plates, two cups, two forks, and two napkins on the table.

"I've had a merry time with you." Karys finishes the table with a spin, placing the plate of taco shells and the pot of mashed potatoes on the table.

We stop singing and sit down at the table. "I reckon we've got about two hours before Lestrade calls in the drug bust at Sherlock's. We'll have to be there for that, if we want to save the taxi man." I say, putting taco meat into my taco shell and sprinkling lettuce shards overtop.

"But do we really want to save him? He's a serial killer." Karys scoops a massive glob of mashed potatoes out of the pot and slaps them onto her plate.

"Yes, we do. If we save him then we'll be able to get Sherlock some in-advance info on Moriarty." I say, pouring my cup of milk.

"But what if we mess with timelines or whatever?" Karys takes a bite of taco.

I think for a minute, sipping my milk. "I think, because this is a parallel universe, that the timelines can be altered. This isn't like the show because we're here. We've already added variables, I think things are in flux."

"Mayf-bef." Karys says through a mouthful of potatoes.

"I bet you it is. Tell you what. We'll save the taxi guy, and if it causes a paradox, we'll fix it with my vortex manipulator." I say. "and I'll bet you ten pounds it is."

"Done." Karys says, and we shake hands, giggling.

We dig into our tacos and mashed potatoes, chatting and laughing for about an hour before Lestrade calls, asking if we want to participate in the drugs bust. We agree, and say we'll be there when they are, as we're just down the street. When I see the police cruiser pull past, I motion to Karys, and we run out the door, Jinx running beside us happily.

I push open the door of 221B and step inside, holding the door open for Karys and the dog. Immediately Jinx rushes up the stairs, and I hear a grunt of pain, and Lestrade laughing. Karys and I run up the stairs, and see Jinx licking Anderson's face as he lies on the floor.

"Sorry, Anderson! He's a little.. eh, hyper." I say, offering him a hand.

"But he's a sniffer dog!" Karys offers sheepishly. "He was trained to sniff out cocaine and heroin.."

"and marijuana." I say, as Jinx sniffs Mrs. Hudson curiously. "And tobacco, as well."

"anyway, we thought we should bring him so he could help." Karys says.

Lestrade nods. "Well, he can." he turns to the rest of the police force. "Back to work, everyone! Let's go!" everyone ducks back down into their cupboards and crawlspaces, and Karys walks around with Jinx, going with him into any little spots. I look in random spots, in the skull, the couch cushions, and Sherlock's sock drawer. I find a box of nicotine patches, but nothing else. Eventually Sherlock runs in, and I poke my head up and wave to him as he looks around indignantly, grinning.

"What are you doing?" Sherlock asks angrily.

"I knew you'd find the case. I'm not stupid." Lestrade replies.

"You can't just break into my flat!"

"And you can't withhold evidence. And I didn't _break_ in."

"What do you call this, then?" Sherlock nearly shouts.

I poke my head around the cabinet I'm searching through. "It's a drugs bust."

John looks at me incredulously. "_This _guy? A junkie? Have you even _met_ him?"

Sherlock bites his lip nervously. "John.."

"I'm pretty sure you could search this flat all day, you wouldn't find anything you could call recreational." John continues.

"John, you probably want to shut up now." Sherlock mutters.

"Yeah, but come on.." John trails off as he realizes the look Sherlock is throwing at him. "No."

"What?" Sherlock asks innocently.

"_You_?"

"Shut up!" Sherlock says angrily. He turns to Lestrade. "I'm not your sniffer dog."

"No." Karys' voice sounds from Sherlock's room. "Jinx is the sniffer dog." she steps out and Jinx runs over, sniffing Sherlock and John curiously.

"Everyone here volunteered. They're not strictly speaking on drug squad, but they're very keen." Lestrade tells him.

"Hey, that's not the whole truth. You called us, Lestrade." I tell him as Karys comes out of Sherlock's room, hands in her pockets. I narrow my eyes. Karys hardly ever puts her hands in her pockets. she found something and isn't telling.

"Yeah, alright, whatever. Everyone else were volunteers."

Donovan comes out of the kitchen holding a glass jar. "are these human eyes?"

"Put those back!" Sherlock shouts angrily.

"They were in the microwave!" She tells me, shaking her head. "Freak."

"It's an experiment!" Sherlock defends himself.

"Keep on looking guys!" Lestrade calls, and I give him a salute. "Or you could help us properly and I could stand them down."

"This is childish." Sherlock pouts.

"Well, when we're dealing with a child.." Karys mutters.

"Listen, this is our case, I'm letting you in." Lestrade tells him impatiently.

"That means no going off on your own." I add, as I set a tray of pancreases on the table and peek inside them.

"Oh, what? So, so-so you set up a fake drugs bust to bully me?" Sherlock says indignantly.

"It's stops being fake if they find anything." Lestrade tells him seriously.

"I. am. CLEAN!" Sherlock shouts at us.

"Jeez, chill the heck down Sherlock." Karys and I chorus.

"Is your flat, Sherlock? All of it?"

Sherlock sighs. "I don't even smoke." he flips up his sleeve to reveal a nicotine patch.

"Neither do I." Lestrade tells him, revealing his own.

"Don't do drugs, kids, or you'll end up like these two." I joke, going back to searching the cupboards.

"So, let's work together, ok? We found Rachel." Lestrade tells him.

"Who is she?" Sherlock asks.

"Rachel is Jennifer Wilson's only daughter." Lestrade informs us.

Sherlock frowns. "Her daughter? Why would she write her daughter's name? Why?"

Anderson pokes his head around the door. "Never mind that, we found the case. According to someone, the murderer has the case, and we found it in the hands of our favourite psychopath."

Karys looks at him. "Anderson, you idiot. Why would he have it in his flat if he was the murderer? He knows that we know about it, why would he keep it around?"

"And I'm not a psychopath, I'm a high-functioning sociopath. Do your research." he turns to Lestrade. "You need to bring Rachel in. You need to question her, I need to question her."

"She's dead." Lestrade tells him.

Sherlocks jumps with joy. "Excellent!" John looks rather startled by this positive outburst. "How, when, and why? Is there a connection? There _has_ to be."

"I doubt it, considering she's been dead for fourteen years. Technically she was never alive." he pauses. "_Rachel_ was Jennifer Wilson's stillborn daughter."

John frowns sadly. Sherlock, however, looks confused and put out. "No, no. That's not right. Why would she do that, why?"

"Think of her daughter in her last moments? Yeah, Sociopath. I can see it now." Anderson says, smirking. I kick him and he falls over, gritting his teeth.

"She didn't just _think _about her daughter, she scratched her name into the floor. It took effort, it would have majorly hurt." Karys tells him, scowling.

John tries to give an idea. "You said he makes them take the poison themselves. Well, maybe he like.. talks to them? Maybe he used her daughter's death against her somehow?"

Sherlock frowns. "Yeah, but that was ages ago. Why would she still be upset?" Everybody stares at him in silence. He turns to John. "Not good?"

"A _bit_ not good, yeah." John and I chorus.

Sherlock grabs the nearest person's shoulders, who turns out to be me. "Yes, but if you were dying, if you had been murdered what would you say?"

I widen my eyes in shock. "Uhm... I would make sure they would pay for killing me, whether it be through going to jail or by dying themselves?"

"YES! If you were clever, if you were really clever, Jennifer Wilson, running all those lovers... she was so, so clever. She's trying to lead us to her killer..."

Mrs. Hudson enters the room anxiously. "Isn't the doorbell working? Your taxi's here, Sherlock."

"I didn't order a taxi. Go away." Sherlock snaps at her.

Mrs. Hudson looks around worriedly. "They really are making a mess, aren't they? What are they looking for?"

I look at her. "It's a drugs bust..."

"Oh, but they're just for my hip.. they're herbal soothers."

"I'm sure." I assure her.

Karys leaps up. "AH!" she runs to Sherlock's laptop and flips it open. "Alison. Luggage tag, email!"

"Right!" I say, running to the bag sitting on the chair in the corner. "Jenny dot pink at mephone dot org dot UK."

she types it in. "And the password is..."

"Rachel!" Sherlock cries.

Karys types in the password and it opens up. "She was a businesswoman. She didn't have a laptop, she had her smartphone. Now we can access the email on that smartphone..."

"So we can read her emails. So what?" Anderson says.

"Anderson, don't speak out loud, you lower the IQ of the whole street." Sherlock tells him.

"It's a _smartphone_, it has GPS." I tell him.

"She is leading us directly to her killer." Sherlock says.

"Unless he got rid of it." Lestrade suggests.

"We know he didn't." John tells him.

"What, did you just, call a serial killer?" I ask.

"Texted." Sherlock tells me.

"Typical Sherlock.." I mutter.

Mrs. Hudson comes in again. "Sherlock, dear. This taxi driver.."

I glance to the screen. It's come up as 221 Baker Street. Sherlock doesn't notice. "Mrs. Hudson, isn't it time for your evening soother?"

Mrs. Hudson turns around and leaves again. Sherlock turns to Lestrade. "We need to get vehicles, get a helicopter. We need to hurry, the phone battery won't last forever."

"we'll just have a map reference, not a name." Lestrade protests.

"It's a start!"

"Sherlock!" John calls.

"It'll narrow it down from just anyone in London."

"Sherlock!" Karys yells, and he runs over.

"What is it? Quickly, where?" He asks excitedly.

"It's here.. it's in 221 Baker Street.." Karys mutters.

"How can it be here? _How_?" Sherlock cries.

"Well, maybe it was in the case and when you brought it back it fell out somewhere." Lestrade asks.

"What, and I didn't notice it? Me? I didn't notice..." He trails off.

John leaps forth to defend their honour. "anyway, we texted him and he called back."

"Guys, we're also looking for a mobile. Belonged to the victim.."

Sherlock slowly turns and looks to the door where an old man is standing behind Mrs. Hudson. I spot the taxi driver badge around his neck, and I spot the pink phone in his hand. He sends a text, and I hear Sherlock's phone go off. I nod to Karys, and she nods back. I watch as Sherlock regards the taxi driver with a cold look.

"Sherlock, you okay?" John asks.

Sherlock doesn't break his eyes from the old man. "what? Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"So, how could the phone be here?" John asks.

"I dunno."

"I'll try it again." John says, bringing out his phone.

"Good idea." Sherlock says absently, walking to the door.

"Where're you going to, mister?" Karys asks him.

"Fresh air. I won't be long." Sherlock leaves the flat, and Karys bites her lip. I move to the window and watch the two men converse. As soon as I see Sherlock get in the cab, I run to the door, Karys following behind.

Jinx goes to follow us, and I hold up a hand. "Jinx, stay here and help with the drugs bust, ok buddy?" Karys and I sprint out the door and follow the cab, weaving among cars and pedestrians as fast as possible. We arrive at the College and Sherlock and the taxi driver are already inside. We hurry into the left building, and I see the lights in the hall are on. We run down the hall at top speed and hear Sherlock and TaxiMan talking and I hear the click of the lighter gun. Not long now...

I hear them get up and I open the door. Neither of the men notice me, and I look through the window to see John screaming. Sherlock raises the pill to his mouth...

Karys and I flash forward and bowl TaxiMan to the ground, the shot whizzing over our heads. I roll off the old man, and breathe in. John stares in shock through the window, and I wave at him. Sherlock stares at us oddly, and TaxiMan is just lying on the ground, grinning.

"Who is my fan? Tell me a name!" Sherlock slams his foot against TaxiMan's shoulder and he shouts in pain. "TELL ME!" Sherlock shouts.

"M-Moriarty!" TaxiMan screams, and Sherlock releases him.

"Right. Thanks for that." Sherlock says, and a police cruiser rushes up outside the building.

I smirk. "Saved so you could go to prison, eh?"

TaxiMan frowns. "Thanks to you."

"Yes, thanks to us." Karys grins.

"So he's a dead man walking?" Lestrade asks Sherlock.

"Apparently. He found someone, a Moriarty, who was paying him money for his kids for everyone he killed." Sherlock murmurs.

"So he had an aneurism, and decided to kill for his kids. What a good father." Karys says sarcastically.

"Yeah, totally." I sarcastically agree.

"Well, thanks for that, we'll bring you in in the morning, do some paperwork." Lestrade told me, and I nod.

"See you then, then." I grin. Karys walks over and starts talking to Sherlock, and I walk up right as she slaps him. "Woah, what'd I miss?"

"This _idiot_ nearly got himself caught with marijuana in his underwear drawer!" Karys said to me angrily.

"I _knew _you found something! I knew it!" I shout, pointing at her. "Sherlock, you need to quit. Really, really need to quit."

Sherlock sighed. "It was an _experiment._"

Karys crosses her arms. "No, it was recreational, and you know it. Now, I'm getting rid of this, and the next time I'm over there, if Jinx finds anything I'll tell John _and_ your overprotective brother, over there." she points to Mycroft, who is just climbing out of yet another black car.

"Yeah, he kidnapped us. You _really_ need to have a word with him about that." I say, scrunching my nose.

John comes up to us. "Sherlock, that's the one. That's they guy who offered me money to spy on you."

"I know exactly who that is." We walk over, and Sherlock frowns at Mycroft.

"So, another case cracked. How very public spirited, though that never was your motivation, is it?"

"What are you doing here?" Sherlock asks Mycroft angrily.

"As ever, I'm concerned about you."

"Yes, I've been hearing about your 'concern'." Sherlock spits. "You have to stop kidnapping people, it's bad for my image."

"Always so aggressive. Have you ever considered you and I belong on the same side?"

"Oddly enough, No!" Sherlock says sarcastically.

"We have more in common than you like to believe. This petty feud between us is simply childish. People will suffer ... and you know how it always upset Mummy."

John frowns in confusion. Sherlock scowls. "_I _upset her? Is wasn't _me_ who upset her, Mycroft."

John furrows his eyebrows. "No, no, hold on, who's mummy?"

"Mother- _our_ mother. This is my brother Mycroft."

"Told you." I tell John, grinning.

"Putting on weight again?" Sherlock asks Mycroft. Karys giggles.

"Losing it, in fact." that sends us into full blown laughter.

John looks at Sherlock incredulously. "He's your _brother_?!"

"Wasn't it obvious, John?" Karys asks.

"Of course he's my brother." Sherlock says to John.

"So he's not..."

"What?"

"I dunno, a criminal mastermind?"

Mycroft grimaces at the suggestion, and Sherlock looks at him despairingly. "Close enough."

"Oh, for goodness sake, I occupy a minor position in the British Government."

"He _is_ the British Government, when he's not busy being the CIA or the secret service." Sherlock says, and I can't tell if he's joking or serious. Mycroft sighs, and Sherlock smirks. "Good evening Mycroft. Try not to start a war before I get home, you know what it does to the traffic." With that, the pair of men walk away, and Karys and I glance at Mycroft.

"See ya, Mr. British Government!" We chorus. Karys takes my arm, and I use my vortex manipulator to pop us home.

We land in the living room, and I toss my coat on the brown faux-suede couch, and grabbing a banana. Karys takes my coat from where I tossed it and places it and her own in the closet.

"That was interesting." Karys mutters.

"Tell me about it.." I say, tossing my banana peel into our compost bin. "We're in an alternate universe... and got involved in two of our favourite TV shows before they day was done."

"Well, we certainly do the impossible, don't we?" Karys jokes, and I nod, grinning.

"I'm gonna go get some shut eye. Try not to be up too late." I tell her, knowing she won't listen.

"You know I don't sleep!" She tells me as she flicks on the TV.

"Yeah, I do." I mutter, walking up the stairs. I push open the door to my room, collapsing on the bed and wrapping my blanket around me, not even bothering to change out of my clothes. I look out of the window next to my bed, and look for stars. I spot Betelguese, my favourite of the stars I know, before my eyes slide shut, and I fall into the black abyss of sleep.

**Tell me how it was! don't be shy! Review, pretty please, with a TARDIS on top! ~ARTT**


	5. School Reunion- Part 1

"Alison! Alison, wake up!" Karys shakes me, and I open my eyes. According to my clock, it's 4 in the morning.

"What the bloody hell do you want at four am?" I mutter.

"LOOK!" She shouts, and waves a newspaper in my face. The headline reads, 'school grades skyrocket.' it has a picture of a man, dressed in a smart suit, frowning. The crest of the school is on the wall in the background, and I recognize it immediately.

"that's the one from 'School reunion.'" I say, pointing at the paper. "The one with the Krillitanes."

Karys grins. "Wanna meet Sarah Jane?"

I return the grin. "Oh, yes!" I leap out of bed and Karys leaves the room so I can change. I pull open my closet and dig through my suits until I find the one I'm looking for; the Tenth Doctor replica, blue version of course. Wouldn't be right if we were both wearing brown. After putting the suit on and digging to find the trench coat to go with it, I finally leave my room, and run down the stairs.

When I get to the kitchen, Karys is already dressed in a version of Sherlock's suit, and using her sonic screwdriver to cook eggs. "Oh, sweet! You can cook eggs with a sonic?"

"Apparently. I mean, I've got two done already. You mind shelling them? I need to finish the other four." she tosses me the eggs and I peel the top of each shell off, leaving the bottom to hold it.

When we're finished cooking the eggs we use my vortex manipulator to put the winning lottery ticket in through two teacher's doors, and then apply for their open position. Me as the chemistry professor, as The Doctor chose physics, and Karys as the Drama teacher, because she's an actor. We jump forward again and take the mail from our mailbox that says we've been accepted, and then hurry in to work. We run in and nod to the (Krillitane) headmaster, before hurrying to our respective classrooms. I spot The Doctor going into the physics class, and I open the next door down, the room labelled 'chem I', which I had been told was my class.

I walk in to a bunch of rather rowdy grade 10 students, and I shout "OI! SAVE IT FOR THE BELL!"

They all stare at me, and I clap my hands together. "Thank you. Now, this is _chemistry_ class, so I'd preferably like to hear chemistry conversations.." I pause as the class mumbles and groans. "until you're done your work. Once you're done, you can do whatever you like; make stuff explode, talk about makeup, or plan a prank on the headmaster. I won't endorse your mischief, but I won't stop you either." I grin a bit as I see some of the boy's eyes light up. "So. I'm going to hand out a sheet, I need you to complete the formulas, do a couple of equations, and name the gas laws. I would prefer you make an effort, and if everybody passes the class at the end of the year, I'll give you guys a large amount of the candy of your choice. And not those crappy little ones, king size. I'm not cheap." The class grins at each other, and one of the bolder kids calls out,

"What are your qualifications, Miss?" I look at the bespectacled girl intently.

"I am Detective Alison Foote. I have a masters in science, and I have a majors in forensic biology."

Another kid shouts out, "So, you're a police officer?"

I smirk. "In basic terms, yes, I am. But you know that actor, Karys Foote?"

Everyone nods, apparently Karys is quite popular. "She's my cousin. I live with her."

Everyone's eyes widen in surprise, and people start asking for autographs. "I'll get you an autograph, _if_ you finish your work." I pass out the sheets and everyone begins working frantically. I grin, and start doing a drawing on the white board. I draw the TARDIS, and then I draw a Halo Spartan, and then I draw a portal gun. Eventually people begin to hand in their work, and I write each person's name down for autographs.

One of the boys, Owen, comes up to me. "Uhm, do you like Halo?"

"Well, considering I drew a _Halo_ Spartan on the board, I think you can deduce the answer is yes."

"You are the coolest teacher ever." He tells me before heading over to join his friends, who are indeed planning to prank the headmaster.

"Oh, the joys of teaching high school." I mutter. I pull my sonic screwdriver out of my pocket and begin unlocking drawers in the desk, flipping through files. I find the one I'm looking for, on the kid Milo, who in the show was ridiculously smart. I find his file and flip through it. Consistently average grades until the new headmaster. Then I search for Kenny, the kid who 'blew up the school'. Low GPA, and family issues. I frown a little at that, and then grin. At least he gets a boost of confidence later.

By the time the bell rang for lunch, everyone in all of my classes had finished their work, and fifteen explosions of varying intensity took place, including one which I had to knock someone over to avoid injury. All in all, the class was successful, and it was now time to get some Krillitane oil into my system. I head into the cafeteria and grab a tray for the lunch. Chips, chicken, and some form of mash are slapped onto my plate, and I head over to an abandoned table where I sit, and I begin to shovel the chips into my mouth, trying to ignore the flavour. The Doctor was right, they _are_ a bit different, and I decide I don't like them, though I need the thought process boost.

Karys sits down beside me. "Heya, stranger!" she grins.

"Hello, there, miss celebrity. I need 70 copies of your autograph, I promised my students I'd get them for them."

"Oh man, I was asked so many times today. It was crazy. There was one girl, she even had a copy of my rainbow moustache suspenders!"

"Now _that's_ some good fangirl right there. You have a _FANBASE_!" I say, taking a bite of chicken. "you know, the chips might be good for the thought process, but MAN, are they gross!"

"I know, they're so.." she stuffs some in her mouth. "Horribl-f"

I look over her shoulder at The Doctor and Rose. "Hm."

And that's when we were overtaken by teenage boys and girls wanting _both _our autographs, because apparently having solved crimes can make you a name as well. While signing all the random pieces of paper that are being thrust at me, I look up and see 'Mr. Finch' on the balcony above. I stare at him, and he frowns at me. I offer a cheeky grin and begin signing again.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"I can't believe how lucky I am. I mean, personally I would have loved it if _I _were the one who won the lottery, but all the same, now I've got a new job! I've always wanted to be a teacher, and so I was looking for a position, you know, take a break from crime solving, and I found this one when my cousin applied for drama teacher." I tell Mr. Parsons, the history teacher.

The Doctor saunters up cheerfully. "Hello, there!"

"Oh, hello!" I say, giving a wave to reinforce my greeting.

The Doctor doesn't seem to have recognized me. "What's your name? I'm new here, haven't got to learn names yet."

"I'm Detective Alison Foote. I'm new here too, I just became the chemistry teacher."

"John Smith." He offers his hand, and I shake it. His palm is very warm, something I would have expected with two hearts.

Mr. Parsons grins. "How do you do, Mr. Smith, I'm Jacob Parsons." They shake, and we drop into conversation.

"Apparently explosions are quite popular here, I had fifteen triggered by lunch." I say, smirking a bit.

"And very intelligent. Since Finch, I've had so many grade increases, it's insane. Yesterday I had a girl give me the exact height of the Walls of Troy... in cubits."

"And it's ever since the new headmaster?" The Doctor asks.

"Finch arrived three months ago. Next day, half the staff got flu. Finch replaced them with that lot," He says, gesturing to a group of teachers who are keeping to talking amongst themselves. "except for the teachers you and the drama teacher replaced, and that was just plain weird, them all winning the lottery like that."

"Mmm. Three teachers winning the lottery on the same day, pretty weird."

"And they _all_ said the tickets were posted through their doors at midnight! All of them!"

"Hm. This world is very strange." The Doctor says quietly.

Mr. Finch comes in and I spot Sarah Jane beside him. I grin, and The Doctor raises an eyebrow at me.

"Excuse me, colleagues. A moment of your time." Mr. Finch calls. "May I introduce Miss Sarah Jane Smith. Miss Smith is a journalist who's writing a profile about me for the Sunday Times. I thought it might be useful for her to get a view from the trenches, so to speak." He turns and nods to Sarah Jane, and then leaves the room.

Sarah Jane walks over to us, and my grin widens, along with The Doctor's. "Hello." Sarah Jane says to us.

"Oh, I should think so." The Doctor says, and I frown at him as if confused.

"And you are.." Sarah Jane asks, sounding slightly confused or worried, I can't tell.

"Smith, John Smith." He quickly recovers.

"I used to have a friend who sometimes went by that name." she turns to me. "And you?"

"Alison Foote. I have to admit, you do lovely articles in the paper, I love to read them. Always looking in the paper for the name 'Sarah Jane Smith'." I say, grinning. "It's great to meet you in person."

"Oh, really? Thank you, I never expected anyone to be a fan. Nice to meet you, John, Alison."

"Oh, Nice to meet you, too. More than nice, brilliant, in fact." The Doctor says happily.

"So have you worked here long?" Sarah asks us.

I shake my head. "First day. My cousin and I were looking for a job, to take a break from being an actor and a detective."

"And it's my second day." The Doctor adds.

"Oh, you're new then. What do you think of the school, the curriculum? So many children getting ill. Doesn't that strike you as odd?"

I nod. "Yeah, I _was_ wondering about that. They've got university grade chemistry outcomes for grade tens."

"You don't sound like someone who's just doing a profile." The Doctor says, grinning.

"Yes, well. No harm in a little investigation, right?"

"No, good for you." The Doctor says, grinning. Sarah Jane moves away to speak to other teachers, and his smile widens. "Good for you, Sarah Jane Smith."

I look at him, putting on a façade of slightly worried-ness. "You know, that smile is probably creeping her out, it certainly is for me." I tell him, edging away to finish the act.

The Doctor keeps on grinning, not even saying a word, and I smile a bit. He is really, really happy.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

The window slams open, and I flinch. "Careful."

Karys grimaces. "the sonic's fault, not mine."

I smirk. "Uh, huh." I grab the edge of the windowsill and haul myself inside the building. Karys follows, and we shut the window again. I sonic it shut, and we walk as silently as possible to the door of the classroom, sonic screwdrivers at the ready. I pull open a door to see Mickey pull open another door, and a cascade of rats fall down on top of him. He shrieks, and I giggle, trying to cover my mouth. It doesn't work, and Karys and I initiate full-blown laughing fit for about ten seconds before running over to help him up.

"Hello there, mister rat." I say, smirking and pulling him to his feet.

"Hey! Who're you calling mister rat? I'm Mickey Smith, computer extraordinaire."

"Who is afraid of a bunch of bagged rats." Karys tells him, kicking a rat.

"Well, it's a start to our investigation, at least. They're sort of greenish, so they've been here awhile..." I start, crouching down to look at the rats.

"But they don't dissect rats in school anymore, they do frogs. So they're here for a different purpose." Karys continues.

"Rats are commonly used as pet food for snakes and carnivorous mammals, but there's no class pets here." I say, looking at Karys.

"Alien food." We chorus.

"Carnivorous aliens, but there's no strangely shaped foot prints anywhere around the school, so.." Karys mutters.

"Winged aliens that eat meat. They've been preying on humans, that would explain the disappearances, or 'illness'. But if they eat humans, even with a child that would be lots of meat. So they're rather large." I conclude.

"Large winged aliens that eat meat and are preying on the kids at the school." We chorus again.

"But they've already infiltrated the school, and all those teachers got ill..." Karys trails off, her words getting faster now.

"So they're disguised as humans. And they've taken the form of the teachers and headmaster." I say, even more quickly. "But they're also accelerating their learning, so they're planning something more, something to do with knowledge, and if they're using kids they need something specific from them."

Karys snaps her fingers and points to me. "Imagination."

"Imagination! So there's large winged aliens disguised as human teachers that eat meat, and are using kids as a food source, but they're also getting the kids to do something that requires a lot of knowledge and imagination to seal the deal." I summarize, my words blurring together with the speed.

Mickey stares at us. "Say what now?"

I sigh. "There's large carnivorous winged aliens, disguised as human teachers, who are using children as a food source, but are also getting them to do something that requires a lot of knowledge and imagination, so they're accelerating the children's learning." I say, slower this time.

Karys nods in approval. "Yep, that is _definitely_ what's happening here, and we got that from a pile of vacuum-sealed rats, and about a day spent here."

I jump up. "Plus the lights and stuff in the sky. That's really important to mention."

Mickey opens and closes his mouth for a few seconds.

I hear footsteps, and grab Mickey's shoulders. "Listen, Mickey. I will explain everything to you. But you need to shut up, and don't tell about those deductions just yet, ok? Let them figure it out on their own. "

"B-but.."

I pull out my sonic screwdriver and wave it in front of his face. "No tellie."

Mickey's eyes widen and he nods. "No tellie."

I put the sonic back in my pocket and step away just as the group runs around the corner. Mickey tries to look dignified, and fails. "Sorry, sorry, it was just me. You told me to investigate, so I was looking through the cupboard and all these fell on me."

"Oh my god. They're all rats. Dozens of vaccum packed rats." Rose says, crouching down and poking one.

"And you decided to scream." The Doctor says, looking at Mickey.

"It took me by surprise!"

"Like a little girl?"

"It was dark, and I was covered in rats!"

"I'm thinking nine, maybe ten years old? Pigtails and a frilly skirt."

"Hello, can we focus? Does anyone else find something strange about this? Rats in school?" Rose demands. I grin. Now she's getting it.

"Well, obviously they use them in biology lessons. They dissect them. Or are you not at that bit yet, how old are you?"

"Oi, ladies. Sorry to disappoint you Sarah Jane, but they don't really dissect rats in school. They tend to use frogs now. Now, you two, be nice to each other because you're both awesome and it's annoying when awesome people fight." I interrupt, grinning.

Everyone finally notices Karys and I. "Yeah, we're investigating too. London's greatest detectives? Of course we'll be here." Karys says, crossing her arms.

"Let's go to Finch's office. He was here when this all started." I say, and I run towards the stairs, everyone else following me after a moment. When I reach the door, I go to pull out my sonic, then stop. Not now, though later it will be necessary. The Doctor runs up and uses _his_ sonic screwdriver on the door.

As he sonics the door, he talks. "Maybe those rats were food."

Rose nods, then stops. "food for what?"

He takes a deep breath, and says worriedly, "Rose, you remember when you said you used to think all the teachers slept in the school?"

"Yeah.."

"Well, they do." he pushes the door open all the way to show Krillitanes hanging from the ceiling in the office, and Mickey turns tail and runs. After a couple seconds, we all follow him, and I'm left to shut the door. I sonic it shut, and hide it back in my pocket, my trench coat flying as I run from the Krillitane screech. I catch up with The Doctor, and tell him, "Nice coat." before winking and speeding up, becoming level with Karys.

We burst out of the front doors, and I shut them, The Doctor sonics them to lock.

"I am not going back in there. No way." Mickey says, breathing heavily.

"Those were the teachers." Rose gasps, eyes wide.

"When Finch arrived, he brought seven teachers, four dinner ladies, and a nurse. Thirteen. That's thirteen bat people." I say, frowning.

"Come on, you've got to be kidding me!" Mickey cries.

"I need the TARDIS. I've got to analyse the oil from the kitchens." The Doctor says, going to re-enter the building.

Sarah Jane grins. "I think I can help you with that. I've got something to show you." She leads us to her car, where she opens the boot to reveal K9 mark three.

The Doctor grins hugely. "K9! Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith, Alison and Karys Foote, allow me to introduce you to K9. Well, K9 mark three to be precise."

"I already know one K9, it's good to know another." I tell Karys, grinning.

"Hey now, I'm no robot dog." she shoots back.

"Why does he look so disco?" Rose asks The Doctor, and I smirk.

"Oi! Listen, in the year 5000, this was cutting edge technology!" He turns to Sarah Jane. "What happened to him?"

"Oh, one day.. he just.. nothing!"

"Well, didn't you try to get him repaired?"

"Well, it's not like getting parts for a Mini Metro. Besides, the technology inside him could rewrite human science. I couldn't show him to anyone."

"Ooh, what's the nasty lady done to you, hmm?" The Doctor asks the robot teasingly.

"Look, no offence, but can you two stop petting? Never mind the tin dog, we're busy."

"This tin dog will save your life, be grateful." I mutter under my breath. I look up to see a Krillitane flying across the moon.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

Mickey heads into the cafe across the street, motioning for Karys and I to follow. I run in, and hold the door open for Karys. We sit down at a table, and I order a bowl of chips for 2 pounds. "So, you were going to explain?" Mickey asks.

"Yes. Oh, Mickey, I always liked you." Karys says, grinning.

"Uhm, thanks?" He says it more like a question.

"Ok. This is our story." I begin. "We're from an alternate dimension. You're familiar with the theory of parallel universes, every decision creates a new universe?"

Mickey nods. "Yeah, learned about that in school."

"Well, the one where we come from, The Doctor's life is a TV show, and none of you actually exist. There was a storm one night, and when we woke up we were here, in this universe. Our whole house came, and we had replicas of props from the show. All those replicas became functioning tools, including our sonic screwdrivers. We have foreknowledge of the future, and so we could cause major paradoxes sharing this. We haven't watched as far as the show goes, but we know a lot of your future, and we know how your travels with The Doctor end." Mickey looks concerned at my revelation.

Karys jumps in. "But I _can_ say it ends in happiness, so that's a plus, right?"

Mickey nods. "Yeah, yeah, that's a plus."

I frown. "Either way, we're planning on adding some variables. I'm planning on preventing this incarnation of The Doctor's death. Should be interesting."

Mickey takes a deep breath. "So.. you guys are like, time travellers?"

I look at Karys. "We could be." We chorus.

"So The Doctor isn't the only one."

I nod. "But don't tell him this. We'd like to let him find out at the proper time."

Karys looks to the door. "Listen, they're coming in now. If anyone asks, we were discussing what happens with The Doctor, and you explained about the TARDIS. Got it?"

Mickey nods. "Got it."

I grin. "Good, good. Would you like some chips? Give them to Rose; she'll want them."

Mickey nods, and walks over with the bowl of chips as Rose comes through the door. They begin murmuring between each other, and Rose laughs.

Karys and I walk over to The Doctor and Sarah Jane and listen to their conversation.

"Did I do something wrong? Because you never came back for me. You just dumped me."

"I told you. I was called back home, and in those days humans weren't allowed."

"I waited for you. I missed you."

"Oh, you didn't need me, you were getting on with your life."

"You were my life." She paused. "You know what the most difficult thing was? Coping with what happens next, or with what doesn't happen next. You took me to the furthest reaches of the galaxy, you showed me supernovas, intergalactic battles, and then you just dropped me back on Earth. How could anything compare to that?"

"All those things you saw, do you want me to apologize for that?"

"No, but we get a taste of that splendour and then we have to go back."

"Look at you, you're investigating. You found that school, you're doing what we always did."

"You could've come back."

"I couldn't."

"Why?" Sarah Jane asks, sounding hurt. We stand in silence for a moment. "It wasn't Croydon. Where you dropped me off, it wasn't Croydon."

"Where was it?"

"_Aberdeen_!" Sarah Jane nearly shouts at him.

"Right..." He trails off. "That's next to Croydon, isn't it?" K9 powers back up. "Oh, hey! Now we're in business!"

"Master!" K9 says, almost excitedly.

"He recognizes me!" The Doctor says happily.

"Affirmative!" K9 agrees.

"Rose, give us the oil!" The Doctor calls.

Rose runs over and hands him a little vial of the greenish oil. "I wouldn't touch it though, that dinner lady got scorched."

"I'm no dinner lady. And I don't often say that." The Doctor tells her, taking a scoop of the oil on one finger and swiping it over K9's sucker-like probe. "Here we go. Come on, boy. Here we go."

"Ex-ex-extract ana-ana-analysing." K9 proclaims, nodding his head.

"Listen to him, man. Now that's a voice." Mickey grins.

"Careful, that's my dog." Sarah Jane glares at him.

"Confirmation of analysis. Substance is Krillitane oil."

"They're Krillitanes." The Doctor says, leaning back and frowning.

"That's bad?" Rose asks, frowning.

"I don't think you even need to ask, Rose. It's definitely bad, they've been eating the kids." I say, before turning back to K9.

"And what _are_ Krillitanes?" Sarah Jane asks, looking up at The Doctor.

"Composite race. Just like your culture is made up of little bits of tradition from all sorts of countries, people you've invaded or been invaded by. You've got bits of Viking, bits of France, bits of whatever. The Krillitanes are the same. An amalgam of the races they've conquered. But they take physical aspects as well. They cherry pick the best bits from the people they destroy. That's why I didn't recognize them. The last time I saw them, they looked like us, but with really long necks."

"What're they doing here?"

"It's the children. They're doing something to the children."

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

"So, what's the deal with the tin dog anyway?" Mickey asks Sarah Jane as we put K9 in the car.

"The Doctor likes travelling with an entourage. Sometimes they're humans, sometimes they're aliens, sometimes they're tin dogs. What about you? Where do you fit into the picture?"

"Me? I'm their man in Havana. I'm their technical support, I'm..." He pauses, and his eyes widen. "Oh my god. I'm the tin dog."

I look up to the top of the school and see Finch and a 'plain' Krillitane on the edge of the roof.

"Mickey, Sarah Jane, look at the roof." I say, and Karys grabs my hand.

Rose and The Doctor are away from the rest of the group and I hear The Doctor about to say his line about 'the curse of the Time Lords', and I run up. "Whatever you're about to say, don't say it. Look at the top of that building, and then shut the heck up." I tell him, grabbing their shoulders and turning them to face the building where the two Krillitanes are. "You see?"

"Oh, I see. I do, very much see." The Doctor says, frowning.

**sooo, how was it? bad? horrible? fire death demon killing worthy? or was it actually ok? let me know, please review! ~ARTT**


	6. School Reunion- Part 2

We all pile out of Sarah Jane's car, merging with the crowd of students filing into the school and walking towards the doors of the school.

"Rose, Sarah Jane, Alison, and Karys, you four go to the maths room and crack open those computers. I need to see what's inside them." He pauses. "Here, you'll need this." he pulls out his sonic screwdriver. Rose goes to hold out her hand, but The Doctor gives it to Sarah Jane instead. He turns to Mickey. "Mickey, surveillance. I need you outside."

Mickey scowls. "What, just stand outside?"

Sarah Jane frowns in sympathy and tosses him her car keys. "Here, you can keep K9 company."

"Don't forget to leave the window open a crack!" The Doctor and I chorus.

"He's metal!"

"Didn't mean for him!" I say, grinning. "Just kidding, Mick. Have fun."

"What're you going to do?" Rose asks The Doctor.

"It's time I had a word with Mr. Finch."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Ay, Sarah Jane! Come 'ere, I need to see that sonic!"

"Why?"

"Just.. Lemme see." I say, holding out my hand. She cautiously sets it in my hand, and I turn and duck under the desk. Karys joins me, and I pull out my sonic, touching it to the other one. They spark, and I drop them, just managing to catch mine, and the other one rolling under the desk. Karys reaches under and grabs it, and Sarah Jane pokes her head down with us. I hide my sonic, leaving Karys holding The Doctor's.

"What happened? What sparked?" She asks suspiciously.

"Just the computer. It's not agreeing with sonic resonance. Just a sec." I say, grabbing the sonic from Karys and aiming it at the computer.

Sarah Jane pulls away, and we pull out our own sonics, using them all at the same time. even the deadlock seal on the computer casing can't withstand _three_ sonic screwdriver pulses, and it falls open. I pull the case apart and peer inside, sonicing it.

"Ooh, lookie here. We've got some complicated stuff in this, no wonder it was sealed so tightly..." I say, poking around in it. "Karys, other sonic?" she hands me the Eccleston sonic, and I use both to do a double scan of the tech, finding the program. "The Skasis Paradigm. They're trying to crack the Skasis Paradigm. Any idea what that is?" I ask, popping my head out over the desk. Rose and Sarah Jane are giggling, and I grin.

The Doctor runs in. "How's it going?" This sends the two into more giggles, and I stare at them fondly. Karys pops up from under the desk.

"Well, these two are certainly getting on." she tells him, shoving her sonic into her pocket without him seeing.

"They're trying to crack the Skasis Paradigm. I dunno what that is, but according to the sonic, that's what's happening." I tell him, shoving the computer over to him, and tossing him his sonic.

"The Skasis Paradigm.." He says, eyes wide. "Oh, no. No, that can't be."

Sarah Jane and Rose sober up enough to ask him, "What's wrong?"

"They're trying to crack the Skasis Paradigm, the universal theory. Crack that equation and you've got control over the building blocks of the universe. Time and space and matter, yours to control."

"And the kids are like a giant computer." I say as the program starts up.

"Yes, and their learning power is being accelerated. The oil! The oil from the kitchens, it works as a conducting agent, makes the kids cleverer."

"But that oil's on the chips, I've been eating it." Rose tells him.

"Fifty nine times thirty five?" I ask her.

"Two thousand sixty five." She stops. "Oh my god."

"But why use children? Why can't they use adults?"

"Well, think about it Sarah Jane. If they're using kids they need something specific from them. What do children have that adults don't?"

"Imagination." The Doctor finishes. "You need imagination to finish the problem. They're not just using the kid's brains to crack it, they're using their souls."

Finch walks in and I stare at him, narrowing my eyes. "Let the lesson begin. Think of it, Doctor. With the Paradigm solved, reality becomes clay in our fingers. We can shape the universe and make it better."

"Oh yeah, the whole of reality with the face of Mr. Finch? Call me old fashioned, but I like things the way they are." The Doctor tells him, resting a hand on a chair.

"You act like such a radical, but yet all you want to do is preserve the old order? Think of the changes that could be made if this were used for good."

"What, by someone like you?" I ask, laughing. "Yeah right."

"No, but someone like you." Mr. Finch tells The Doctor. "The Paradigm gives us power, but you could give us wisdom. Become a god at my side, imagine what you could do. Think of the civilizations you could save. Perganon, Assinta, _your own people_, standing tall. The Time Lords, reborn."

"That would be wrong. Don't listen to him, Doctor." I tell him, stepping forward.

"You're all kind words and empty promises, Finch. But you're a monster, and no one should listen to you." Karys adds.

"And you could be there too, by his side throughout eternity. Never aging, never dying." He turns to The Doctor again. "Their lives are so fleeting, Doctor. So many goodbyes, how lonely you must be, Doctor. Join us."

"I could save everyone." The Doctor appears to be in a trance.

"Yes."

"I could stop the war."

"No! The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss, they define us as much as happiness and love. Whether it's a world, or a relationship, everything has it's time." Sarah Jane says.

"And everything dies." Karys and I chorus.

The Doctor seems to snap out of it, and throws a chair at the screen on the wall, smashing it. "Out!" He shouts, and we all flee the room. I slam the door shut behind me and run, glad I left my trench coat in Sarah Jane's car, so I don't have the extra drag it created on me. I run with the rest of the group to the stairs, where I jump over the railing to the bottom and use my sonic to drive off a Krillitane who was flying towards us. I turn the corner and join the others.

"What's going on?" Mickey asks.

"The Krillitane bat-teachers of doom-death-destruction are coming. Lets go." I say, grabbing Karys' arm and leading the way to the cafeteria.

We burst in, Krillitanes hot on our tail, and Kenny asks me fearfully, "Are those my teachers?"

I look at the scared little boy clutching Mickey's hand, and I kneel down. "Yes, and I'm really sorry about that, and your family. But listen. We're going to do something really, really, cool, and you're going to help, ok? You are going to help us blow up the school." I tell him, and he grins. "Alright?"

"Sounds good, Miss Foote."

"Great job, Kenny. As you were." I clap him on the back and stand up again. I turn to The Doctor and say to him, "I'm going to need your sonic for a moment."

"Why?"

"Oh, for Darwin's sake, just give it here." I snatch the device from his hands, and he frowns.

"Oi!"

I point the device at the advancing Krillitanes, and Mr Finch says calmly, "We need The Doctor alive. As for the others..." He sniffs. "You may feast." They begin to swoop down, and I use the sonic to emit a high pitch screeching sound, which makes all the Krillitanes fall over and clasp their ears in pain.

"Go! Run!" I shout, still pointing the sonic, and everyone runs. I'm left alone with the Krillitanes. Mr. Finch rights himself. "Just so you know, guys. I'm not from this universe. I know the future. I know more about The Doctor than anyone else, even River Song. I know that you will fail today, and I know that you, _Lassar_, can go and die now. See you later!"

Finch's eyes narrow. "How do you know me?"

"Wikipedia, actually. Bye!" I turn and run out the cafeteria. I seal the door using the sonic, and head to the physics lab. When I get there, The Doctor is devising a plan, and Karys is impatient.

"It's the oil. Krillitane life forms can't handle that oil. They've changed their physiology so much that even their own oil is toxic to them." he turns to Rose. "How much oil was in the kitchens?"

"Barrels of it." Rose replies, smiling slightly.

The Krillitanes begin to batter at the door, and I frown. "We need to get to the kitchens. Mickey and Rose, you two should go and clear out the kitchens." I tell them.

"Got it!" Rose says, nodding.

"Now. Let's go stop some evil bat people. Kenny, I'll let you do the honours." I say, and Kenny pulls the fire alarm, making the Krillitanes screech and flail. We burst out of the room and run past them, heading back to the kitchen.

K9 glides up to us outside the kitchen. "Master. Master." He says.

"Come on, boy. Good boy." The Doctor calls him.

We run into the kitchen, and The Doctor begins to try and sonic the barrels, attempting to get them open. "They've been deadlock sealed. Finch must've done that, I can't open them."

"I thought the sonic could open anything!" Sarah Jane cries.

"Not a deadlock seal." The Doctor replies, and K9 rolls up.

"Master. The vats would not withstand a direct hit from my laser, but my batteries are failing."

"Right. Everyone, out the back door. K9, stay with me." The Doctor says, and I hold the door open for everyone else, staying inside.

Karys tries to stay with me, and I push her in the direction of everyone else. "I'll be right there. See you in a sec." I tell her, and she frowns.

"You'd better not try and stop him."

"I won't. I'm gonna give him an idea." I tell her. "Now go."

I turn and walk into the room, to see K9 say, "For maximum impact, I must be stationed directly beside the vat."

"But you'll be trapped inside."

"That is correct."

"I can't let you do that."

"You don't have a choice." I say, walking over and crouching down beside K9. "Isn't that right, bud?"

"Affirmative."

"I thought I said to go." The Doctor says, frowning.

"You aren't the only rule-breaker, Doctor. Besides, just 'cause I haven't known him long doesn't mean I don't want to say goodbye. But he can be rebuilt. You just need to save his memory. Try using this." I toss The Doctor an empty flash drive that I carry in my pocket, and smile a bit. "Goodbye, K9." at this, I turn and run out, leaving The Doctor to say goodbye.

I run out the doors and am greeted by Sarah Jane and Karys. "Where's The Doctor and K9?" Sarah Jane asks me.

"The Doctor'll be out in a few seconds, but K9 is going to be trapped inside. He's sacrificing himself, and The Doctor couldn't convince him otherwise. But he's saving K9's memory in a flash drive, so he won't be gone, ok?"

Sarah Jane's eyes widen. "K9.."

Karys hugs her. "It'll be ok, Sarah Jane."

The Doctor comes out, and Sarah Jane looks at him sadly. "K9?"

"We need to run."

"Doctor.." Sarah Jane moans, and we run away from the school. I see kids streaming out the front doors, Rose and Mickey holding open the doors, and then I see Rose and Mickey run away from the school themselves. The school explodes into flames, and paper goes flying everywhere. The kids all begin shouting in glee, and I smile as I see Kenny hoisted up on the shoulders of the crowd.

"Well, another threat taken care of, no?" Karys grins.

"And a kid's confidence level raised significantly, I'd say." I agree, pointing at Kenny.

"Did you read his file?" Karys asks me.

"Yeah. Sucks, but look how happy he is now. Maybe he'll even get Melissa to go out with him." I joke, grinning.

"I'm sorry." I hear The Doctor say to Sarah Jane.

"It's alright. He was just a daft tin dog." She says, before bursting into tears. The Doctor hugs her as she sobs, and I raise an eyebrow at him. He nods, and I grin.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Wow. When Mickey said it was bigger on the inside, I didn't think it would be.. well, this big." Karys says, looking up at the ceiling of the TARDIS.

"Meh. I thought it'd be bigger, personally." I say, crossing my arms and leaning against a railing. "Nice coral, though."

"Hey, don't insult the TARDIS! She's plenty big!" The Doctor complains, but Karys and I ignore him.

I walk over to the console and stroke a hand over the edge of the console, closing my eyes and reaching out to her in my mind. "_Hello, Tardie. It's great to finally meet you._"

Karys walks up. "So exciting, right?" She whispers.

"Oh, yes!" I nearly shout. We both grin, and the TARDIS hums, as if giggling. The Doctor and Sarah Jane are both outside talking, and Rose and Mickey come in.

"So, who exactly are you two?" Rose asks.

"Hm.." I hum thoughtfully. "Mickey, you think we should tell her?"

"Yeah, I think she should know." Mickey says, nodding.

"Ok.." Karys says, taking a deep breath. "I'll take this explanation?" When I nod, she begins to explain. "Ok, Rose. We're from a parallel universe where all this," She says, gesturing to the air, "Is a TV show, which we're both pretty big fans of. We have replicas of tools and stuff..." I pull out my sonic screwdriver to prove the point. "That became functional gadgets, including the sonic screwdriver and a vortex manipulator. The sonic screwdrivers are apparently parallel of the real things, we tested it with the sonic screwdrivers, which spark if they collide. We have foreknowledge of the events that happen to you, so it's a little dangerous, but we can handle it." She finishes, grinning confidently.

"We're.. a TV show?"

"Yep." I say.

"On the telly?"

"Oh yes."

"And it's popular?"

"Oh, millions of people all across the world are infatuated." I grin.

"Oh my god." Rose gasps, holding a hand over her mouth.

"Don't tell The Doctor, mmkay?"

"Mmkay." Rose agrees. "He's full of himself enough as it is."

"Agreed." I grin.

The Doctor and Sarah Jane walk in. "You've redecorated."

The Doctor nods enthusiastically. "Do you like it?"

"Oh, I do. Yeah, I preferred it as it was, but yeah, I do like it."

"I like it!" I shout, poking my head around the time rotor.

"Me too!" Karys agrees, hanging from a railing on the ceiling.

"I love it." Rose nods.

"Hey, you know what's 47 times 369?" Sarah Jane asks Rose.

"I dunno. It's gone now, the oil's faded."

"But you're still clever!" I call.

"More than a match for him." Sarah Jane agrees, pointing at The Doctor.

"You and me both." Rose agrees. "Doctor?"

The Doctor nods. "Erm, yes. We were about to head off, but um.. you could come with us?"

"No. I can't do this anymore. Besides, I've got a much bigger adventure ahead. Time I stopped waiting for you and found a life of my own." Sarah Jane says, smiling a bit wistfully.

"Good on you, Sarah Jane." Karys says happily.

"Can I come?" Mickey asks. "No, not with you," He says, pointing to Sarah Jane. "I mean with you." He points to The Doctor and Rose. "Because I'm not the tin dog, and I want to see what's out there."

"Go on doctor. Sarah Jane Smith, Mickey Smith, you need a smith on board." Sarah Jane says, smiling at Mickey.

"Oh, alright." The Doctor agrees with a grin. "I could do with a laugh."

Mickey grins super large and turns to the frowning Rose. "Rose, is that alright?"

Rose is scowling. "No, great. Why not?" she says, rather sarcastically.

"Well, I'd better go." Sarah Jane sighs, and pulls Rose aside. They begin talking and I walk over to The Doctor.

"So. You gonna go off to the future now, and leave the rest of us 'slow pathers' behind?"

"Well.." He trails off. "Yeah. Gonna go to the year 4000, or something."

"Just to let those two finish their chat, why is it a police box? I mean, it's great, it looks great, but it doesn't really fit in."

"Well, it has a chameleon circuit, which is supposed to help it blend in to it's surroundings, but it got stuck. First trip, to the 1960s, it broke and it's been a police box ever since."

"Well, couldn't you fix it?" I ask, grinning.

"Nah, I like it like this." he grins back.

Sarah Jane calls to him and leaves the TARDIS, and we take that as our cue. "Alright, well. Bigger on the inside phone box with timey wimey spacey wacey travel is cool, but we have cases to solve. We're going to meet Moriarty soon, and we can't miss that to go time travelling." Karys says to Mickey and Rose, walking away from the console.

"It's been great, but we're gonna get home. You know, plan for our next adventure. We'll definitely be meeting again, don't worry. We'll probably pop back around the Olympics, I'd say."

"mm. Definitely the Olympics." Karys agrees.

"What happens during the Olympics?" Mickey asks.

"Spoilers." I grin.

Karys and I walk out of the TARDIS and join Sarah Jane and The Doctor. "Right, well, we're gonna head off now as well, great to see everything, but we've got a date to investigate a bank in a couple days." Karys says, arms crossed.

"But we'll see you later!" I add, and we begin to walk off, leaving the TARDIS behind, but not for the last time. "We were just inside a TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space. We were just inside a Type 40 _(nearly decommissioned)_ TARDIS with a broken chameleon circuit, which could be fixed by hot-wiring the fragment links and superseding the binary-"

Karys puts a finger on my lips. "I know. But let's focus on what's next. Blind Banker, right?"

I nod. "Blind Banker."


End file.
